Darkness's Caress
by Stormfalcon
Summary: Tsukune is having trouble with his powers and wants to leave. Obviously they don't want him to. What will happen when a fight opens up a lost prison and what happens when the individual is released? Can Moka and the others live with this darker Tsukune and what about this guy. What is he anyway? Lots of questions, and lots of problems await for our gang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

Well this is my first story in quite a while so let's see what people think of it. In this Tsukune is a bit darker and has a very important role to play in the long running plot of this story so no I'm not kicking him out of the story. Also there are no pairings as yet but as it goes along feel free to give me ideas of who you want to see with the main character. I love the feedback as then I can try to steer the story in a direction you all want.

I appreciate everyone who reads this and leaves a review as it is the only way that I can get better at writing. Thank you all.

Leaving

Things had been different with Tsukune since the injection of Moka's blood. Yes he had gained ghoul powers and yes he had learned to control them thanks to Ruby, and Moka but as time had passed he was sure something else was changing in him as well. The thing with changes about oneself though are that he didn't notice them, no the ones that were noticing them were Moka, and his other friends.

Tsukune had started to spend more and more time alone with none of the girls around. His temper had flared up more than once and he had started to become withdrawn. Moka was finding this change in him hard to handle. Tsukune was changing but she didn't know why, the man she loved was so different than the kind and thoughtful young man he used to be, that it was heart breaking. She was sure she had something to do with it but she had been unable to get him to talk about it no matter how she broached the subject. She was starting to wonder if she had done something to truly make him angry or even to possibly hate her. At those thoughts her heart beat a bit faster in panic, but she fought it down.

Moka looked up from her homework that she had been finishing early in the morning and decided that today was the day she was going to confront him about it. She needed to know, and today she was going to be sure that he told her what the problem was so that she could help him deal with it. Unconsciously her hand went to her Rosario, to her heart. "Tsukune," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "What is wrong. I only want to help" Her voice was so quiet any listening wouldn't have even heard.

She took a deep breath and reached up slowly and wiped the tear away. _"Things will be fine, trust me on this."_ Moka's eyes widened at those words as she knew her inner self tended to keep quiet, except where Tsukune was concerned.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Thanks inner me." Moka had needed those reassuring words. It helped to steel her resolve on what she felt she needed to do.

Moka stood up, packed her homework, and gathered her other things. Her resolve was firm now, it had to be. She was going to find out what was going on. She had to find out what was going on. She had been so happy for so long, it was hard to be unhappy now. She didn't want things to go back to her being alone, those times had been hard. The worst part though was that the cause of that unhappiness was the man that she cared for more than anyone.

Moka looked in the mirror and nodded her head. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, to go meet Tsukune. It was time she told him how she felt, maybe that would get his attention if nothing else would. With those thoughts though her cheeks started to get warm and she reached up and touched them. How she longed for Tsukune to touch her cheek gently.

"_Now is not the time to tell him such things, not when he is acting the way he is. We must be firm. We need to know what is troubling him, keep that in mind and . . . . guard our heart," _Inner Moka warned.

"I will, thanks again inner me." With those words she left the girls dorm in search of Tsukune. In search of the man she loved, and would do anything for.

Tsukune was in his room his head cupped in his hands, resting on his knees. He hadn't been feeling well and today was worse than any other. He lifted his face from his hands and groaned a bit. His room was as it always was. Bed, desk, computer, his school bag by the door his homework sitting forgotten on his desk.

The strange thing about his room today though was that it was no longer as tidy as it normally was. Cloths were tossed around the room and the mirror in his bathroom was broken. It was broke dead center with cracks spider webbing out from that first break. In one corner of the room there was a break in the wall, with what looked like hole made by a fist.

His bed was a mess the covers knotted, and soaked in sweat. Tsukune looked around his room and sighed heavily. He wasn't even feeling like himself anymore. He had been so timid and calm most times but lately his temper had started to flair. Not only that but he didn't seem to be able to completely control some of his base emotions anymore. When he looked at Moka all he saw was a girl that he should be laying claim to. He should be making her his, but he wasn't even sure where those thoughts were coming from. When he looked at his other friends he saw, well he saw food. That was the best way to put. Food and playthings, in bed or out either way. He hated the way he was feeling but once in a while . . . once in a while he liked the feelings he had now and it scared him.

Tsukune glanced over at the clock sitting on his night stand and watched as the second hand ticked by. As each second advanced so too did his anger at having to go to class today. He stood up and moved to the side of the nightstand and as it was ready to go off his arm came down hard slamming onto the clock shattering it and the nightstand. The wood from the nightstand exploded sending shards in all directions and Tsukune brought his hand to his lips and licked the bit of blood from his hand, savoring the taste.

A sadistic smile came to his normally calm face and he walked out of his room, trailing his bloody hand down the wall of the dorm. As he came outside he glanced around and wondered why it was that he had never noticed how truly beautiful the landscape was here. All this time he had thought that it was very depressing but in truth there was character there.

He walked off down the road his eyes glancing around and whenever his gaze fell on someone they would cringe away from him. Of course that could be because he had defeated Kuyo as the story said but he didn't mind at least people were leaving him alone. He decided that was what he wanted today and so he headed away from the school and out into the surrounding trees. He passed headstones and crater's in the ground where other fights had broken out not once did he glance at them though, at least not until he came upon the spot that he had first seen Moka transform.

Another dark grin came to face unbidden as he remembered her transformation. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a second as he remembered back to that moment and how her assets changed. Oh how lovely that transformation was! He started chuckling to himself as he brought his hand to face then ran it through his hair. He continued to walk away from the school building deciding he needed to do something else today than study. While he continued to walk his anger continued to grow and grow his scowl deepened, and he started to growl just in a bit.

Kurumu came upon a very sad looking Moka on her way to school that morning. "Hey everyone, where's Tsukune," came the question that Moka, and the others knew was coming.

"We're not sure, normally he meets us here," Moka answered her voice a bit strained, he hand absently clutching her Rosario. She had to admit with the way he had been acting this made her a little nervous.

"I wonder if he is feeling okay?" Yukari asked concern in her voice and visible on her cute face. She loved Tsukune as much as the other girls even though she was smart enough to realize that he was never going to pick her due to her age. The problem was love didn't have a age, it didn't care how young or old someone was. Love just was and it hurt to know that the one you love didn't return your feelings, at least not in the way that you wanted.

They all looked around and sure enough peering out from behind a bench they saw Mizore, her typically lollipop poking out of the corner of her mouth. "I saw him a little while ago."

"Where stalker girl," yelled Kurumu putting her hands on her hips and subconsciously jutting said hips to one side. Hey she was a succubus and training was hard to break even though she had been trying really hard.

"Stuff it tig ol bitties," Mizore replied in her monotone voice, though a bit of humor could be noted in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"What did you just call me," Kurumu asked a bit confused but knowing it was an insult of some kind directed at her rather ample chest that she knew all the girls envied . Oh how she knew her chest was one of her best assets and once she got Tsukune to truly notice her, her breasts would be his.

A slow blush started to form but was immediately wiped away by Moka's concerned voice, "Where did you see him Mizore? Could you please take us there," Moka asked knees together like they always were when she was unsure of something. At this all the girls started to realize something was going on and they knew they had better find Tsukune, if for no other reason than his normal morning torture, or pleasure depending on how you viewed it.

Mizore motioned for them to follow her and off the group walked. They kept glancing around at the school and not for the first time Moka and the rest wondered how Tsukune kept doing in day after day. With the dark atmosphere, the trees devoid of life, the goth buildings, and of course all the monsters roaming around they wondered how it was that Tsukune didn't mind staying here. To them this was normal but not for him.

"He should be this way. I saw him leave his dorm this morning but not go towards the school, I . . . I was a little worried about that and that is why I waited for all of you," Mizore said over her shoulder.

"Yeah that isn't like him, he may not be the best student but he never misses school at least not by just ignoring it for the day," Yukari quipped. She frowned and looked at the other girls. "Do you suppose all the fights have finally started to affect him," she asked her voice timid and eyes downcast in sadness.

Her hat hid her eyes but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kurumu. "No, if he managed to get though everything that he has dealt with, though now I don't think he would be that weak do you. He isn't leaving he just needed some time away from school like we all do"

Kurumu smiled down at her diminutive friend and when she got a little older possible rival for Tsukune's love. "Let's go get him and cheer him up if he is having a down day 'kay."

Yukari reached up and wiped a couple tears away that she hadn't noticed had slipped free. Dammit! Why did she have to cry, and in front of Kurumu too. That just made things worse but she wouldn't let it show that it bothered her. There was no way she was going to give Kurumu something else to pick on her about later. She nodded her head, "Yeah you're right cow tits."

Kurumu's smile disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared as though it were a ghost. "Why you little . . ." Kurumu started but didn't finish her cheeks puffed out as though she were mad but she wasn't. She was glad that Yukari was feeling a bit better, at least good enough to poke fun at Kurumu and her ample chest. Kurumu loved her friends, and would always care for them even though they were all rivals in love.

Moka and Mizore watched the war of words, and touching moment play out between their two friends and were glad that Kurumu had started to change so much. They had Tsukune to thank for that. "He shouldn't be much farther," was Mizore's words that broke though the haze that Moka was in.

"Oh good," she said eyes downcast her hands held together in front of her chest. "I hope we see him soon." Moka glanced around and noticed where they were finally. "Hey we are almost to the bus stop."

"Yeah, I think Tsukune plans on leaving. He . . . he had a really dark look in his eyes. We should get to the bus stop at about the time the bus shows up," Mizore said her voice so soft Moka could barely hear it so she knew their other two friends didn't hear it.

The girls continued to walk to where the bus picked them up for their school trip to the human world. It was on that trip that they had befriended Ruby, that sad witch whose personality had changed after she had come to the school with them. Moka smiled at the memory. She hoped that she continued to make more and more friends, and didn't want these days to end.

Their footsteps were heavy as they neared the bus stop. There was an eerie silence the closer they came to their destination. There were no crows in the trees watching them, no bats, nothing. The trees seemed even more dead if that was even possible,and each step they took could be heard a dull audible _click _on the hard ground.

"This is a little bit creepy," a scared Kurumu nearly whimpered.

"Yeah I agree, this . . ." the rest of what Moka was going to say was cut off by a scream of pain from somewhere in front of them. Although if they weren't mistaken that scream held a bit of pleasure?

"Ruby!" Yukari yelled and rushed forward the others hot on her heels. Her cape flapped behind her like the wings of some great bird and she had to reach up and hold her hat down on her head she was running so fast. Her other hand clutched her wand tightly to her chest holding it a bit ready in case she needed to use it.

As they ran down the hard packed path towards the sound of the scream the branches from the nearby dead trees clawed at them as though to try and slow them down. As though those trees didn't want them to get any closer to their goal for fear of what they might find. It wasn't true that they were trying to slow them down but when one is in a hurry everything seemed to always try to hold you back, and slow you down.

That is exactly how the girls felt as they left the hard packed dirt road where so many feet had previously been and tamped the ground as hard as any pavement. They sprinted straight to where they heard another scream, this one much closer and this one held a bit more pain, as though someone were relishing the slow pain being inflicted upon another, which the girls figured wasn't so far off since they did attend a school full of monsters and some of those said monsters loved inflicting pain. It was as if it was in there genes or something.

That last scream had lent a bit of urgency to their steeps and the ran even faster their arms pumping breath coming harder due to running so hard. They pushed through a sort of dead thicket which may have once been some vibrant plum bushes. The bushes clung to their shirts and skirts scratching their arms and beating at their bodies trying desperately to keep them from getting through and seeing what lay on the other side. The bushes failed though and the girls pushed their way through finally and stood gasping in great lungfuls of air and as they looked at the scene before them they could only wonder why?

God why did everything have to happen to him? He had just wanted to get into a school, go to said school, and live life. He wanted a girlfriend, eventually a wife, a family, a job all the things most normal people wanted. Well he got one of his damn wishes. He got into a school but not a regular fucking one. Oh no he got to go to one with monsters. Monsters! How is that even possible? Oh well it was and that was where he was going.

It was one of those monsters that had managed to turn him, a human into a fucking monster! He had tried to leave when he knew it was getting bad. He had friends here, friends he didn't want to hurt. Friends that he would fight for, hell even one of those friends, a girl by the name of Moka he had once hoped would be more than a friend. He had hoped that they could be at the very least boyfriend and girlfriend. He had hoped they could be a couple and do couple things and learn to love together.

Boy was he wrong! No that couldn't happen after all he was just a lowly human as her vampire side had told him. That silver haired, cold hearted, irritating bitch that was Moka's other self. Damn her! Then of course when he had tried to protect her even though he was but a lowly human he had gotten hurt badly and she had done the only thing she could think of to help him. She had injected some of her blood into him and that was when his life took a turn for the worse.

These thoughts had been raging in his head now all morning and they just kept making him madder and madder. He had punched a tree that he had passed and saw in crack and fall in two. That had made him smile at least. True he may be a monster now but at least he had power now. He grinned evilly at his hand and shook it a little to get it to stop its stinging from where he had hit the tree. He clenched that hand and opened it slowly. Yes he knew he was a monster now. Hell his old self was being buried by this new persona. It had slowly started taking him over and subverting his old conscious.

He looked at his thin arms that had never had any muscle in them and knew that now all those bullies from his childhood would learn what it was like to feel helpless to someone much more powerful than you. He flexed said muscles and rolled his shoulders. It felt good to know that he wasn't weak anymore.

He glanced around and realized that he had made it to the bus stop. Off to his left sat the bench, even though he felt the bench was rarely used. It was old and looked as though a decent amount of weight on it would cause it to fall to pieces letting its occupant feel the ground.

Of course the bus wasn't coming today but he felt that it was time to leave this cursed place. Enough bad shit had happened to him here that he no longer wanted to be here. His other self, the timid Tsukune yelled and raged that he wanted to stay but that part of him was nearly gone by now. He was no longer so weak, he was a predator, a full fledged monster and he was reveling in it.

He started to walk down the pavement thinking that he might just be able to walk out of this little pocket dimension or whatever the place was when he heard the whoosh of something large fly behind him and then the _click_, of heels as they touched pavement. He heard the rustling of cloth and a step taken forward.

"Tsukune what are you doing," came a concerned voice. He knew who the voice belonged too. He could picture her in his mind. The long beautiful dark hair, the corset, the long skirt with tatters at the end, the those eyes of hers. Tsukune growled a bit and turned slowly to look at her.

"Ruby, what is it that you want." His voice held no warmth, no caring. The way he spoke almost made her flinch back. She looked at him concern oozing from her and she took another step forward. As she did her skirt parted to show a bit of leg and she saw Tsukune's gaze flick down to her exposed leg. She quickly brought her left foot forward to be even with her right so that her skirt covered her leg.

It wasn't that she minded that he looked in a way she had a crush on the young man as did so many other young women but it was the hunger is in eyes that made her flinch back. It was animalistic, it was the look that said that he might just take her right then and there. His eyes were devoid of emotion as well as his voice. It was like he had lost the ability to care. She was glad that the headmaster had sent her here to try to stop him. She knew looking at him now that he was going to leave. She knew it as sure as the beating of her own heart, which she reached up and touched, to try and slow its beating.

"Ruby, I'll ask again, what do you want." This time his voice had an edge to it, a demand. His eyes flashed a bit of anger and she swore that they darkened. He took a step towards her. "If you want you can come with me and be mine." What was that? He just offered her the chance to go with him and be his!? Her heart thudded in her chest to a beat all it's own and she was sure that he could hear it. She was nervous but elated at the same time and she reached out to him slowly with her left hand, a hand that was trembling, out of fear, or happiness, or some other emotion she didn't know.

"Choose quickly cause I'm not going to be here much longer. I have to get away from all this monster business. I have to. I need to try to find myself, and here with so many monsters I can't do that. I know that I am one now Ruby but I have no desire to be one. I think . . . I think I may return to the human world and see if the doctors there can fix me." His voice seemed a bit more normal but she couldn't be sure. He looked more normal, more like the Tsukune that she fell in love with not the man who was standing across from her so cold and hard, and ready to do things to her that Tsukune never would have thought about.

"Tsukune," her voice came out barely above a whisper, and it trembled but grew steady and louder as she continued. "I would love to go with you but you know that we can't," she brought her hands together in front of her chest where he saw her clutching her wand. "We have to stay here you are one of us now, is . . . is that such a bad and horrible thing?"

He paused for a second and she hoped that she had gotten though to him. He was the one who had gotten through to her. He was the one who had helped care for her and then had shown her that not all humans were bad. He had helped her and been a friend to her and the others, and now for some reason he hated monsters. She didn't get it. She didn't understand what had changed him, or changed in him to be more precise that made him being one of them such a hateful thing.

"Yes!" He roared. He came right at her and it surprised her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his fist coming for her. She leapt back but he followed her and he had the momentum. His fist connected with her stomach and the air left her.

She dropped to the ground gasping trying to gulp in air. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair and slapped her across the face which snapped her head to the side he hit her so hard. He watched in satisfaction as blood flew from a split lip and splattered on the ground. "Yes," he hissed as he picked her up as though she weighed no more than a doll.

He held her by her hair and looked her in her beautiful eyes. She started to struggle a bit but she was in shock by what he had just done and it wasn't really even in her to fight back. Besides she hated to admit she liked a man that took charge, and she felt her heart beat faster at the thought.

He grinned darkly as he brought her face to his. He could see and smell the blood, that wonderful fluid. It traced a delicate line down her porcelain skin. He watched it slowly move down her chin and trace a thin line down her neck. He watched it in fascination as it continued its descent down her neck and disappeared down her bodice, between her breasts.

He growled and lunged forward planting his teeth in the side of her neck. As she felt the teeth pierce her flesh and him begin to suck the blood from her body she writhed a bit in pleasure but more in pain as dark images flashed in her mind. Things of what he wanted to do to her and things that he would do to her when he was done drinking his fill. Her mind seemed to wrapped in a dark night of eternal horror as images flashed one of her on her back with him prying her ribcage apart with his bare hands while laughing manically. Another was of him smashing her head into the pavement until it was just a bloody pulp, there were still others and she closed her eyes and tried to block them out but it was no use. Not while he had a hold of her in his iron grip. The strength of a vampire and she couldn't do anything but one thing. That one thing was to scream, and she did loud and long. "Nyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

It took no more than a minute but then he tossed her to the ground where she hit the pavement hard and scraped her hands and knees and fresh blood blossomed. She felt her forearm break as she tried to soften her landing from the force of being thrown by a vampire, at least it was only one forearm though. She cried out in pain again and he stalked forward her blood dripping from his chin and his eyes wild.

She slowly tried to get to her feet and she wobbled a bit. She summoned her wings and they appeared behind her. She was beautiful to behold in the form with those great wings spread out behind her and then they flashed forward sending black feathers at Tsukune who didn't even try to dodge them. A few of them pierced his flesh and he calmly just pulled them free and let them drop to the ground continuing his slow deliberate walk towards his prey.

Everything had went silent around them. There were no crows cawing there was nothing. The wind itself even though there was never any seemed to be avoiding the battle that was taking place. The trees if it could be believed seemed to have withdrawn as well leaving only two people in the street. Due to that you could hear each hard footfall of Tsukune as he stalked towards Ruby. She brought her wand up and started a chant.

Tsukune didn't know what she was doing but some part of him knew that he needed to stop her. He rushed forward faster than she remembered him ever moving before and he punched her in the side sending her flying through the air and she hit a tree and slid down the rough bark which scraped her bare back to rest on the ground.

She screamed from the punch and felt her ribs break. She knew that she couldn't stop herself from hitting something as she was flying though the air and she hit a tree and slid down it. She couldn't do much to stop that either as there was no fight left in her. She was ready for the oblivion that was coming. She knew that the others would hate her for not being able to stop him but she had tried. It was just hard to fight the man that you loved, actually fight him. She wasn't able to do that and as a result he had beaten her soundly.

She knew that she was dying. In face she was pretty sure she very few bones left intact in her ribcage. She took a shuddering breath and a bit of blood trailed out of the side of her mouth and she saw Tsukune standing above her. "Beautiful," he whispered as he gazed down at his handiwork.

He stood no more than a few feet from the nearly unconscious Ruby and knelt down. He slammed his fist into the ground and laughed at her trying to jerk back away from him. He was going to enjoy tearing her limb from limb, stupid woman. No one could match him when his blood was riled and boiling. Hell he was nearly a match for a vampire! If he kept working at this he could beat them. He could become one of the strongest!

Some part of him knew that what he was thinking was crazy but that part was buried under the haze of anger and lust he was feeling. Those two emotions were warring for dominance on his face and for control of his body. Deep down Tsukune was disgusted with himself for what he had just done to Ruby and he wished that he could just die. He didn't want to hurt people, he didn't want to fight people , but the part of him that was still human was disappearing fast. That part was being buried under an avalanche of power and raging emotions that he had absolutely zero control over.

He moved forward on his hands much like a giant ape and reached out towards Ruby who whimpered and moved her head away from. She had tears trailing down her cheeks, glistening in the light. Tsukune grinned as he smelled the terror coming off her in waves. It was a great feeling to know that he was no longer the weak one. That others were scared of him. Now it was time to finish this girl off so that he could leave this place, and carve out a niche for himself somewhere. Tsukune drew back his fist and as it was about to fly forward he heard a voice that he hated. "Tsukune stop! What are you doing to Ruby?"

Deep below the ground where the combat was taking place above was a large room. In this room resided many things. One of these things was a giant circle and in the center of this circle was a statue. The statue was expertly carved to look like a man from old times wearing cloths that no one wore now.

Around this room were other things. On the walls there was writing, and on the floor there were seals drawn. In the corner was a suit of armor that was rusted to nearly nothing with a sword leaning against the wall. There was off to the left where the statue was looking a slightly raised platform and a stone pedestal, upon which a tattered book rested but that book was so old to touch it would see it crumble into dust like so many other things in this room.

There were other statues lining the walls but these were not near so lifelike as the one in the center whose face looked calm and peaceful. The room had a small sound in it from the fight above and bits of debris rained down on the statue and around the room. In response there was a slight rumble that if anyone would have been near couldn't have believed where it came from.

End Chapter 1

Well that's it the first chapter! Hope everyone likes it, wanted to hopefully do something a little different with Tsukune so please bear with me on this.

Yes there will be a original character but only because it is the only way to make this particular story work. I hope that doesn't scare some of you away.

All I ask is everyone please be patient with me on this as it will take a bit of time to get into. This chapter ended kinda bad but if I didn't end it like this it was going to get way too long.


	2. A End, A Beginning

Well I hope a few people at least enjoyed that first chapter. I know I just kinda threw everyone into the story but I'm guessing everyone has an idea of where I am in the story. Now please stay with me everyone as I promise it will get better. It has been a long time since I have written anything.

Also Im just asking for a few reviews, if for no other reason than to give me an idea of what you think of how things are going or if you have a suggestion. I am open just let me know. Vote for who you want my original character to end up with, or if you want I'll try a harem. Never done it before though.

Well enough of this on with the story!

I don't own Rosario Vampire.

An Ending, A Beginning

Moka stood with the others looking at Tsukune and what he had done. He was kneeling there in front of Ruby who was beaten badly. She had blood trailing down her face and seemed as if she was having a hard time breathing. Tsukune had been leaning forward his tongue sticking out ready to lick the blood from her face.

His head slowly turned and he glared hatred at Moka. His eyes narrowed and in his gaze Moka shivered, at the coldness, the hatred she found within those depths. His eyes were no longer the soft brown color but the red much like her own when she changed into her inner self.

"Tsukune! How . . .How could you hurt Ruby like that!" Moka turned her head to see Yukari standing just ahead of them her little body shaking. "She is our friend!" Yukari yelled at him in anger, and fright. She had to admit she didn't know what to think standing there looking at Tsukune the way that he was right then.

They saw that the rosary that he had on his wrist was looking old and cracked as it hung, dangling like a broken branch from a tree. "She is pleasure given flesh," he purred out as he stood up and turned to fully face the four girls. "Hmmm . . . which one shall I play with next," he asked no one as his gaze fell on Moka and his eyes almost seemed to glow.

"You," Tsukune's voice purred as he turned fully to look at the girls in his life. "Moka, the vampire. The creator of ghouls, but I'm not really a ghoul am I. I am more powerful than one. I am more!" As he finished his voice rose in volume and he stepped towards them.

"Tsukune what's wrong with you?" Kurumu cried out and started towards him tears appearing at the corner of her eyes as she took in the scene before her. A broken Ruby and a blood covered manical Tsukune staring them down. "Tsukune come back to us. Be . . . Be your old self!"

"My old self? My old self was weak and pathetic. I waited for everyone to save me. I cringed and cowered. I had horrible feelings about each of you before we became friends. I had to pull Moka's rosario off to save my own skin I can't even count how many times. Then she gave me her blood," here he paused for a second and looked at his hands. "Then I was more than just a human after that. I could feel power within me." He took a deep breath and continued on his story, " Then you all were afraid of me and had my powers sealed away like Moka's but at night I tried to access my power on my own so that I wouldn't have to be weak anymore. I was tired of it! I hated it! I hated being saved time and again! So I continued to work at it until I found a way to access that dark part of what Moka gave me. I let that power flush my being, fill me up! It was wondrous!"

"How is that possible, how could you circumvent the power of the Rosario?" A shaken Moka asked her hands held to her chest in fear, and worry. Her vision blurred with tears as she gazed at the man that she loved. The man she would have given anything for. The man though that she had never confessed to, and never had even went on a date with. How could she say she loved him when they had never even went out to truly know each other to learn secrets about each other? It was obvious that there were things about Tsukune she didn't know.

"With enough power you can do anything Moka. Now why don't you come over here so I can rip that damn Rosario off you and fight you. I can feel the other you wanting to get out, I can feel her restlessness. I can feel her anger," Tsukune spoke as he started to walk towards Moka. His gaze traveled from one girl to another looking at each of them. He remembered good times with each and how they had each helped him at some point but no more. He didn't need help from any of them anymore. He was strong now thanks to Moka's blood. He may hate that fact, the fact he was no longer human but another part of him reveled in the fact that he wasn't weak anymore. A part of him reveled in the darkness and in the thoughts that came with it. The thoughts of what he would love to do to these girls that dare stand in front of him.

"Tsu . . . Tsukune?" His gaze traveled to the originator of the voice, one Kurumu. Her gazed at her and for the first time since she had known him she saw a look from Tsukune that made her skin crawl. He leered at her with a lecherous grin. His eyes told her everything that he wanted to do to her, and she involuntarily shivered at the intensity of his gaze, and the hunger in his eyes. Hell his whole body reeked of want. "What is wrong with you Tsukune," she cried the tears falling from her beautiful eyes making trails down her cheeks and dripping from her chin to the ground to splatter almost in time to the fierce beating of her heart.

"What is wrong with me, nothing. Nothing at all. For the first time in a long time I am not scared of anything and I feel as though I can have anything including you my sex kitten," he leered at her which made her take a step back in if she had to admit it revulsion. The man standing across form them was not Tsukune he just couldn't be. Tsukune was kind and always cared about everyone. The monster across from them was not Tsukune she just couldn't believe it! Her tears continued to all faster and faster as her shoulders were wracked by sobs.

"Pathetic, what did I ever see in any of you."

"That is cold Tsukune and that means a lot coming form me," came Mizore's calm voice but Tsukune didn't even acknowledge the girl.

He growled a low growl deep in his throat and then charged forward as fast as he could appearing in front of a stunned Moka. "I want to fight the bitch that made me into this. I want to thank her and then I want to dominate her as it would be amazing to crush her and beat the pride right out of her." With those word he reached up and gripped the rosary and yanked.

SCENE

In a dead tree not too far away wedged between two large branches and lazing against them watching the proceedings was a man. A small man with a red robe on the hood pulled up to hide his face keeping it in shadow. He had a small grin on his face though no one could have seen it, and he was playing with a small glass vial. Within the small vial was a red liquid that appeared to be blood.

"Ah if only those foolish girls knew that it was I who unleashed his inner self," the man mused to himself. "Oh well a chance like this doesn't come along very often and I didn't want to miss it. I will have to thank that Kuyou for bringing me this," and he looked at the vial in his hand. "A human living among monsters, that is just disgusting. Though thanks to that Moka girl we may be able to use this Tsukune to do many wonderful things, perhaps even make a army to battle these incessent monsters."

The man felt his arm starting to go numb from being in one spot for so long, and so he readjusted his weight to put a bit more on his hip which was where the two branches her was leaning against came together. "I want to see how this little scuffle ends. Finally though I will be able to return home and I will have a prize with me, my little pet," the man laughed to himself as he swirled the red liquid around in the vial.

SCENE

"Ahhh!" Moka yelled as she was yanked forward the chain biting into the back of her neck. Tsukune frowned and yanked again harder and once again the chain didn't snap, but Moka yelled in pain as she fell to her knees from the force he used to yank the chain.

"Damnit, I guess I'll just have to take my anger out on you then Moka, instead of that silver haired bitch," Tsukune hissed as she started to crawl away.

"Back off Tsukune," came Mizore's soft voice, though this time it held a bit of the ice that she commanded. "Leave her alone."

He sighed as he turned to look at Mizore and decided at that moment that there had been enough talk. He ran towards her faster than she expected and his fist connected with her stomach. The air left her in a whoosh along with her lollipop, and she flew back a few yards landing on her back. "Tsk, Tsk," Tsukune shook his head as he started towards her her finger moving back and forth as though admonishing a child.

None of the girls could believe that the man standing amongst them was the same man that they had all fallen in love with. None of them wanted to believe it but after witnessing what he had done to Ruby, Moka, and Mizore well they knew that he was different that much was certain. Yukari could feel a darkness radiating off him. Not only that but she was sure she could feel a spell at work but it was very faint.

Tears continued to fall down Kurumu's face but after seeing him hit Mizore, her face grew stern and a last tear slid from the corner of her eye, to make its way slowly down her cheek. She felt it as it slid making it's trail, and feeling the tear growing smaller and smaller. It was in a way a bit like her heart. It seemed to grow smaller in her chest as she steeled herself to face the man that she loved. The tear stopped for a second clinging to her jaw as a lover would cling to her, refusing to let go. Then ever so slowly the tear fell it's weight to great for it's weak grip on her jawline.

As the tear fell to the ground her claws grew and her heart rate stilled. Her tail grew, and the back of her jacket and shirt tore as her wings unfurled as if from a great rest. She shot forward no yell, no crying, and slashed at Tsukune who had his back to her thinking that she would do nothing, nothing to the man she loved. He managed to judge her wrong just as he had at the start of his first year of school.

Her claws barely touched him as he spun to his left. She passed by him her arm outstretched where he should have been and he brought his elbow down on her back slamming her into the ground with enough force to crack her ribs. She cried out in pain as she lay there her body slightly embedded in the ground her head turned to the side to look at Tsukune. He grinned lifting his foot and he brought it down, but she rolled to the side. His foot slammed into the ground and buried in the earth up to his ankle bits of debris flying to the sides.

She hissed in pain as her ribs protested their use, .but she managed to avoid Tsukune's stomp. She rose on shaky feet holding her ribs with her right hand her left still had her claws extended. She stood still for a moment and took a breath and extended the claws on her right hand while she slowly removed that hand from their position of holding her ribs.

Yukari didn't know what to do. She had never thought that something like this would happen to her friends or the man that she loved. Oh she knew that the darkness in him was there, she knew that the blood Moka had injected into him had the possibility of changing him but the rosario should have sealed that darkness away. It was then that she felt it, just a little, a bit of magic. It was a tiny thread that connected to Tsukune but to find the source would take her a little bit of time. Maybe he wasn't doing this of his own volition. Maybe he was being forced to to do this! That was a comforting thought, but she was yanked back to the scene before her as Tsukune cried out in pain, blood spraying from a wound in his chest.

While he had been gloating over hurting Kurumu he hadn't noticed Mizore stand back up and move around behind him. She had made an ice clone and used it to take her place by the tree as she had grew her ice claws and moved completely around the battlefield to get to a position behind Tsukune. He hadn't even known that she was there thanks to her clone, which swiped him across the chest and he cried out in pain blood flowing. He turned back to the clone and punched it shattering the clone sending hunks of ice exploding in all directions.

From her hiding place Mizore sprung forward bringing her claws down across his back. "Rawrrr!," he yelled as he stumbled forward blood flowing from the wounds in his back. He turned to face Mizore his eyes finding hers. "I'll kill you ice bitch."

Mizore flinched back more from the tone of his voice than the words themselves. Words can be said to hurt, but words can not mean what was said. The tone of one's voice though is hard to mistake. His tone was as cold as the ice she commanded. She looked at her friends all of whom were hurt and knew though that she couldn't just stop fighting, if she did they might all die.

Tsukune took a slow step forward his foot landing on a piece of her ice clone. It was a a side of her face and as it had started to melt it was as if it too was crying for what was playing out amongst the friends. His foot came down on the piece of ice and he crushed it under his foot and another step forward crushing another bit of ice. With each step Mizore knew she was going to have to use all of her skills.

Another step forward slowly, deliberately, and then , _Wong!._ Mizore had a twitch at the corner of her mouth at what she had just seen. With his last step as his foot came down so too did a very large metal wash basin. The wash basin then collided with Tsukune's head making the sound. The basin then slowly, ever so slowly it seemed fell to the side and hit the ground. Tsukune's hand went to his head and felt where the wash basin had hit and a look of disbelief on his face. As funny as it was to Mizore she really didn't want to smile, not at him. Not after what he had done, to her friends.

"I said to stop it!," Yukari yelled her free fist clenched, her other hand holding her wand tightly. "Just stop," she said a second time softer mostly to herself.

"Wha . . ." Tsukune started his eyes back to their normal self. "What have I . . ."

"Tsukune what are you doing! Kill those damn girls. They are in your way! They will stop you from mastering this amazing power," a voice yelled as a man appeared next to Tsukune snapping into existance.

_What was that _Yukari wondered to herself. _That was a teleportaion spell I know it. I thought those were lost ages ago though. And the other bit of magic I felt. Was it coming from this man too?_

"N . .No, they are my friends," Tsukune said holding his head, shaking it from side to side. "Get out of my head!" Tsukune yelled and started to stomp on the ground as if that would help but then stomping always seems to make things better. Mizore knew from watching kids in snowball fights that if you were hit in the ear with a snowball they all started to stomp around holding their ear. She always wondered about that, now Tsukune was doing something similar. She hoped that it actually worked.

"Thanks Mizore," Kurumu whispered through her pain as she took a stance next to Mizore not wanting Mizore to stand there alone against Tsukune. Kurumu was still holding her ribs which hurt like hell but at least she wasn't as bad off as Ruby who was still lying against the tree not moving much but still watching what was going on.

Mizore smirked at her knowing that had to hurt to tell her rival thanks but Mizore was grateful for it. "Your welcome."

"Moka! We're glad you're okay too," Kurumu called out as she saw Moka stand up and start towards them holding her neck. They saw a small bit of blood on her neck and knew that her chain must have cut into her neck when Tsukune yanked on it.

Tsukune was still stomping around and the man reached over and rubbed his hand in some of Tsukune's blood that was on the ground. "I guess I'm going to have make my dog do what he is told," the man mused sounding almost petulant.

"What!" All the girls yelled at the same time wondering what this man meant by that. He pulled out a small doll and smeared the blood over it. Yukari was watching and when she saw him do that she knew instantly what was going on, that bit of magic she had felt earlier.

"He's a Blood Mage," she screamed at them. They turned to her but it was at that moment that they all noticed that the ground seemed to be shaking. None of them had noticed it earlier so concerned were they with Tsukune and the new man. Their own wounds didn't help matters much as when you hurt as bad as they did you weren't sure if it was the ground moving or if it was just the pain making you think that the ground was moving.

"Tsukune stop! If you keep . . ." Moka didn't get to finish though as the ground started to cave in where they were all standing an area roughly 30 feet across. "Ahhh,. . . " she screamed as they started to fall.

Kurumu used her wings to keep herself and Mizore aloft but Moka, Yukari who had started to run to Moka, Tsukune and the strange man all disappeared into the hole that appeared in the ground. It started a bit like a sinkhole and then large chunks of earth from the edges started to collapse towards the middle where everyone had disappeared.

"Moka, Yukari, Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled tears falling again. It seemed that was about all she was doing today was crying. Shedding tears for everyone. She hated to seem weak but she just couldn't help it.

Dust was kicked up and they couldn't see down into the hole. "You don't think," Kurumu whispered down to Mizore.

"Don't even think that Kurumu, they are all going to be fine. Speaking of which," Mizore began as she realized Kurumu hissed in pain and they were slowly sinking to the ground. "Maybe you should get us down before you hurt yourself more, and thanks we're even now Kurumu."

"Yeah," she grunted and set them down on the ground as soon as her feet hit the ground she crumpled holding her ribs whimpering in pain.

"Kurumu I hate to ask this but can you get us down there?"

Kurumu half smiled half winced at Mizore, "Yeah. . . just as soon as I. . . . catch. . . my breath."

SCENE

There was coughing, due to the dust filling the air. Surprisingly Moka realized she was okay and so was Yukari who was by her side, then she realized Yukari had cast a spell putting the two of them in a protective bubble so that they weren't hit by any of the falling debris.

Moka reached over and hugged Yukari, "Thanks Yukari. You saved us."

"I tried but it took a bit more magic than I thought it would, besides I let the bubble go a little early," Yukari whispered into Moka's ear.

"What do you . . . Oh god are you okay Yukari?" Moka exclaimed as she realized the blood streaming down the side of Yukari's face. She traced it back to her scalp where Moka noticed a cut in her hair. It wasn't real deep but it was there and Moka didn't really know what to do to make it stop bleeding.

"I think so. I just hurt . . . a lot," Yukari said wincing as she felt her scalp where the cut was. "Oww." She had tears gathering but she fought them back. She would be strong for Moka. She would make her proud of her. She wouldn't be weak, not like she used to be. They had been through so much as a group and they would get through this as well.

Moka smiled weakly at Yukari, she knew she was being tough for her but she was just a kid, she shouldn't have to feel that she needed to act tough. Moka reached out and as she got to her feet she helped Yukari to her feet, and the two of them looked around to see where they found themselves.

Dust still filled the air and bits of dirt and rock continued to fall here and there. They pulled themselves out of the dirt pile they found themselves in and walked around a little. Yukari held her want up and cast a light spell filling the chamber than they found themselves in with a soft glow.

They looked around and noticed that there were statues along the walls most of them ancient as they had pockmarks in the stone from age and weathering. There was even swords along one wall with old tapestries hanging from the wall to their left. The scene on it was long faded as the tapestry itself was rotting and you couldn't even tell any longer what it's original color was. Continuing to gaze around the room the saw what looked like a raised pedestal standing in the center of the room. Placed on that pedestal was a statue that wasn't weathered with age but the carving was immaculate. It looked nearly real. Around the outside and along the far wall from where they were standing was what appeared to be a stone table with one single chair behind it . They both wondered what that could have been for along with all the other carved places to sit lining the walls like a old fasioned arena.

Moka approached the statue with Yukari and she looked up to see just how far they had fallen. It wasn't nearly as far as she thouhgt. They were only maybe sixty or seventy feet down which wouldn't be too hard to get out as long as Kurumu was okay. Otherwise it could become a bit of a challenge to escape their current predicament.

"Wow he looks so life like," Yukari breathed astonished at the skill of the artisit. "I wonder how old this is."

"I don't know but I wonder how Tsukune is doing. I hope he is okay. I hope . . ."

"No need to worry about my friend. He is doing just fine, he was just waiting to see how long it would take the two of you to remember him. It seems quite a while," the strange man said from somwhere to their right amongst the dark alcoves where the light didn't quite reach.

As they looked to the sound of the voice they saw two pinpricks of red appear and then they heard a deep breath. "Moka I really want to fight the other you. I need to get that rosario off you, I need to," Tsukune growled as he came into the light and cracked his neck.

The dust still hadn't settled and they realized Tsukune was ready to kill them. It finally sank in. He was someone else. Moka's blood had done that, she knew that now. "I'm sorry Tsukune! I didn't . ." her voice was cut off in a strangled choke.

"Come off damnit!" He yelled yanking again on her rosario nearly choking her he pulled so hard. He yanked again and Moka stumbled to her knees blood flowing from where her chain had cut into the back of her neck. With each tug the chain bit a little deeper.

Moka screamed but Tsukune didn't care. He only wanted to fight the other Moka, the tough one. "Fine I'll just kill you," he said and forced Moka to her feet where he puched her in the face.

Yukari screamed in fear clutching her head blood leaking though her fingers as she watched two of the people she loved fight. One of them trying to kill the other. She watched as Tsukune's fist made contact with Moka's face and she flew back slamming into the statue where Yukari was standing. Blood was flowing from a cut lip, and cut above Moka's eye. Moka slowly forced herself to her feet using the statue for levereage. She reached up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I'm . . . so . . . sorry," Moka choked out through her coughs. She placed her bloodied hand on the statue's chest to steady herself. Yukari reached out and took her hand with her own non bloodied hand and placed her own bloodied hand behind her on the statue hoping that it would give her streagth. She hoped that maybe the stone would somehow transfer some of its streangth to her, to help keep her from collapsing to the ground in fear and exhaustion.

"Stop playing with them Tsukune we need to get going. I have some friends who would love to meet you, make sure though you get me some of their blood before we leave," the man said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Tsukune stalked forward when he saw Mizore and Kurumu land in front of Moka. "Fine I'll make this quick."

He ran forward and Mizore and Kurumu split apart hoping to flank him but he didn't even seem to notice them as he closed with Yukari and Moka. Moka realized what he was going to do and shoved Yukari away to keep her safe. Tsukune smiled demonically as Moka then turned back to him and she took a puch to her face and as she started to fall he kicked her in the chest sending her flying back into the wall sending up a puff of dust, and a scream of pain from Moka "Ahhhh!". They all could have sworn they even heard above her scream the sound of bone breaking.

Mizore charged him and slashed at him but he swayed back out of her reach while at the same time he kicked her in the leg just above her knee dropping her to the ground face first. She gritted her treeth to keep from screaming in pain she wouldn't give him the damn satisfaction! No she wouldn't. His foot came up but he heard the flap of wings and turned in time to punch Kurumu who was already battered and bloody. She flew back and hit the statue blood blossomed from where her head hit the statue and covered the statue. She flew back a few more feet and hit the ground not moving.

"No, god no," Mizore whispered as she tried to push herself to her feet. She hurt so much but she would help Kurumu. Kurumu had to be alright! She just had to be! "Get up Kurumu!" she screamed in desperation as Tsukune stalked towards her.

Moka slowly rose her whole body on fire. She coughed and winced in pain. She looked around and saw what was going on and her mind nearly blanked. Mizore was down, Kurumu was down and not moving. "No. NOOO! Stop! No. no, no, no," Moka repeated over and over as she slowly started to limp to where Mizore was lying.

Tears were flowing down her face at her inablility to take her own rosario off. She wished she could so that she could save everyone. Without taking it off though she wasn't a fighter. She knew she couldnt' fight and beat Tsukune. It was hopeless. "Don't give up Moka. We never give up," Mizore said as she pushed herself to her knees. Those were seemed like magic as they snapped Moka out her self despair. Mizore was right! They had been through worse than this and they would come out of this one way or another. Her legs stopped shaking so bad as she made it to Mizore's side.

Moka neared her and smiled sadly. "Thanks, Mizore I needed that."

"No problem," Mizore answered as she reached into her dirty pocket and pulled out another lollipop and put it in her mouth. "Now . . ."

She was cut off though by the most horrifying scream any of them had ever heard. They looked over to see where it came from and at the sight both their hearts nearly stopped as their hands shot to cover their mouths which were open in shock. Tsukune was standing with one foot in the middle of Kurumu's back and he had one of her wings in his hands and was slowly pulling. Kurumu was screaming so loud it was nearly deafening, and it rebounded off the walls multiplying the sound over and over.

SCENE

Kurumu was in so much pain that she couldn't even think clearly. It was as if someone had set her body on fire. She screamed and screamed and her thought was so raw that she thought that it might start bleeding as well. Hell she decided it might as well the rest of her seemed to be bleeding pretty well.

She could feel Tsukune pulling on her wing slowly . . . slowly, like he was enjoying it. Almost like a kid with a wishbone wanting to take his time and savor it. She knew that she was going to die. There was nothing she could do to fight back at this point she was at her limit. If she had just fought him like he was a enemy instead of holding back so much because it was Tsukune the man she thought she loved maybe things would have turned out . . . she screamed again followed by a whimper. Tears were flowing freely down her face now making tracks in the blood and dirt, as if they could wash away all the filth they had encountered that day.

She felt her skin start to tear and the warm feeling of blood as it rolled down her back, and she screamed again sobbing. "Stop, please stop," her voice came out a croak from her raw throat. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live and be with her friends. She wanted to really love, she wanted . . . well she realized maybe the things she wanted she wasn't going to get.

"No I won't stop," Tsukune hissed and she could tell he was getting ready to finish ripping her wing off when a voice tore through the room, hoarse from disuse.

"Let her go, that is not how you treat a lady." Kurumu then felt a little extra weight on her and turned her head to see who this newcomer was. He was standing right behind Tsukune with his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

She watched as the man tightened his grip on Tsukune's shoulder and this time it was a new sound that filled the area. It was the scream of Tsukune.


End file.
